


Cold Winter Nights

by RockSaltAndRoll



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Multi, Nipple Play, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockSaltAndRoll/pseuds/RockSaltAndRoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter is a long season for the Survey Corps and the nights are dark and cold. Of course Erwin, Hanji, and Levi have had a few years to perfect the best method of passing the dull evenings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Winter Nights

It was a perfect night for it - outside its dark and cold and a thick blanket of snow covered the ground but inside commander Erwin’s bedroom there was a fire roaring in the hearth and a decanter of wine open with three glasses.

Erwin was sitting on the rug, Hanji sitting between his legs with her back against his chest and a lap full of Levi who was sitting facing her with his chin on her shoulder and his eyes lightly closed. 

They often ended up like this on nights like these, drinking strong sweet red wine and reminiscing about good times in front of the fire. Erwin was good to rest against, tall and strong and comfortable, his arms wrapped around them both and his nose buried in the warm space between Hanji’s neck and her shoulder while her fingers gently stroked through Levi’s hair, nails scraping at the short velvety softness of his undercut before feathering through the longer strands on top. 

They were all drunk but not too much so, having had just enough of the wine enough to make them loose and relaxed, filled with comfortable hazy warmth and it wasn’t long before Erwin was pressing kisses against Hanji’s neck and across her bare shoulder where her borrowed shirt had slipped down. He loved the way she sighed softly and leaned back into him, tilting her head to the side to give him better access as Levi lifted his head, grey eyes blinking sleepily at them in the apricot glow of firelight. As one of Hanji’s hands slipped behind her head and into Erwin’s hair, Levi reached up and placed his lips to the underside of Erwin’s jaw, gently nipping at it.

They took turns: Levi’s teeth grazing Hanji’s throat and the side of her neck as she kissed Erwin slow and deep over her shoulder, his hands slipping under her shirt and up to her small breasts, kneading them softly as she moans into his mouth; Hanji pressing small, open-mouthed kisses to Levi’s lips as he rocked in her lap, hand tugging at her hair and Erwin’s hands sliding down the back of Levi’s loose pants; Levi and Erwin panting into each other’s mouths as they kissed over Hanji’s shoulder and her lips gently suckling at their earlobes in turn.

Clothes were lost quickly, pulled over heads and down over hips, thrown unceremoniously away to the side to allow three bodies to get closer, skin against skin, rutting and stroking and kissing until Erwin picked both his lovers up, Hanji with her legs wrapped around one side of him, and Levi on the other, carrying them both the short distance to the bed.

It always ended up with Erwin in the middle, Hanji’s mouth working a line down his body, soft kisses against his skin from the space behind his ear, down this throat and across his firm pectorals, lips gently pulling at his nipples. In contrast, Levi was anything but gentle, fingers twisted in Erwin’s hair and tugging sharply at it as he bit and sucked at Erwin’s bottom lip, his small lithe body pressed firmly up against Erwin’s side, dick hard as a rock.

Hanji slid to the floor, strong hands pulling Erwin’s legs off the side of the bed, dislodging him from his entanglement with Levi who took the opportunity to move up the bed and Erwin’s body, putting a knee on either side of his head and tangling his fingers up in Erwin’s hair again.

Erwin was lying prone and exposed but he loved it - his legs wide and heels digging into the bed frame as Hanji mouthed delicately at the insides of his thighs, across his balls and up the shaft of his cock to suck delicately at the head. At the same time, his face was buried between Levi’s thighs, eyes stinging with tears as Levi’s nails dig into his scalp, his nose filled with the heavy scent of soap and musk as he enthusiastically licked at the space between his ass cheeks.

Levi loved it - head thrown back as Erwin used his thumbs to spread him open, tongue wet and rough and lavishing attention on and around that tight ring of muscle, delving inside and smoothing over, licking and sucking until he could hear Levi’s ragged breaths and soft moans above him. 

Erwin moaned, deep and appreciatively when Hanji’s oil-slicked finger breached him. They had done this so many times that it was smooth, her finger sliding inside of him with no resistance, turning slowly, crooking at just the right angle to make Erwin gasp before easing out again. Her lips were still wrapped around his dick, rough tongue dragging along the smooth underside as her mouth slid down the shaft, taking him deep. 

It was so deliciously overwhelming; Hanji’s gentle talented fingers stretching him open, her mouth so wet and good as she took him apart while Levi roughly manhandled him from the top, hands guiding Erwin to just where he wanted him with his fingers buried deep in Erwin’s usually immaculately tidy hair.

His thighs were trembling and his breathing erratic, heart pounding when Levi finally slipped away from him pressing a rough kiss to Erwin’s lips before sliding from the bed and crossing the room to open the bottom drawer of Erwin’s dresser.

His cock gave an enthusiastic twitch because he knew exactly what Levi was looking for. The three of them had it made specially - a gorgeous contraption of cool blown glass and butter-soft leather straps made specifically for Hanji’s measurements. Just the thought of it could make Erwin’s mouth water and he watched Levi’s movements from the bed as he crossed back over and knelt behind Hanji, hand sliding down between her legs for just long enough to make her draw back from expertly sucking Erwin’s dick to moan softly, sitting up and pressing her back against Levi’s chest, head dropping back against his shoulder.

Steel-grey eyes met ice-blue in a heated exchange as Erwin watched Levi suck and nip gently at Hanji’s neck, one of her hands languidly sliding up and down Erwin’s shaft with just enough pressure to make him bite his lip, and her other hand sliding back into Levi’s hair. Levi’s hands worked quickly, fastening the soft brown leather straps around Hanji’s waist and thighs, never tearing his eyes from Erwin’s, his mouth never leaving Hanji’s neck. Erwin swallowed hard as he watched Levi drizzle the pale yellow mineral oil from the bottle over the clear glass shaft, his hand smoothing it over the surface. 

“I think he’s ready,” Levi murmured against Hanji’s neck as he ran his finger softly in the space between Erwin’s legs. 

The moan that escaped him was deep and embarrassingly loud as Erwin’s eyes fluttered closed and his head fell back against the covers. Hanji leaned down, pressing a kiss to his stomach. 

“Is that right, my dear?” She whispered. “Are you ready for this?” 

Erwin gave a shaky nod, feeling his thighs start to tremble as Hanji pulled him towards her, right to the edge of the bed. Levi’s hands were on her hips, his mouth hidden and only his eyes visible as he watched over her shoulder, pressing kisses to her bare skin as she eased forward, increasing pressure and breaching the tight muscle. He drew in a sharp breath, back arching as he leaned into it. The glass was smooth and cool inside his hot body as it slid into him easily. He loved how it stretched him out, how full he felt, and Erwin gripped the sheets under him as he panted through the pressure until Hanji’s thighs were flush against his. 

“God, look at him,” said Levi softly. “He fucking loves being impaled on that thing.” 

Hanji gave a small chuckle as she wrapped Erwin’s legs around her waist. Erwin lifted his head carefully and fixed Levi with a glare. 

“I’m not the only one who likes being impaled around here,” he managed, his voice trailing off into a groan as Hanji’s hips moved and the smooth glass withdrew slowly.   
Levi’s thin eyebrows arched upwards and he gave one last nip to Hanji’s shoulder before crawling up onto the bed and straddling Erwin’s hips, leaning down brush his mouth against Erwin’s nose. 

“You know, you’re right,” murmured Levi. “Are you gonna lie there like a good boy while I fuck myself on your thick cock?” 

Erwin groaned as Levi ground down onto him, his dick sliding smoothly against Levi’s tiny, perfect ass. He reached up, capturing Levi’s lips with his own. The kiss was delightfully rough, all teeth and tongue, Levi’s hands tightly winding into his hair and pulling at it as Hanji fucked him deep and slow. Levi was hot and already slick as he sank slowly down onto Erwin’s dick, his body opening up easily, deliriously tight around his shaft. 

This was how they loved it best - Levi adored the feeling of being fucked, but he liked to be in charge, to control how deep and how fast and how hard it was, and Erwin loved nothing more than to not be the one in charge for a change. He just wanted to be filled up and used until he couldn’t take it anymore, and Hanji and Levi were amazing at doing just that. They looked beautiful together; Levi using the strength in his thighs and his core as he rode Erwin hard and fast and just the way he liked it, back straight and head resting back against Hanji’s shoulder, one hand resting on the back of her neck as he dragged the fingernails of the other down Erwin’s stomach, soft moans and gasps spilling from his open mouth as Hanji pressed soft kisses to his neck and shoulder while her hips kept up a perfect rhythm. The contrast of the two was enough to drive Erwin out of his mind - Hanji being slow and soft while Levi was rough and fast. His toes were numb, thighs shaking and breath ragged as he begged them both for more.

“Please,” he gasped. “Harder, Hanji…please…” 

Above him, Levi chuckled. 

“God, you are so pretty when you beg.” 

Erwin moaned loudly as Hanji obliged, her pace picking up quickly until she was slamming into him as hard as Levi was fucking down on him, clinging on to Levi’s hips as he was driven fast to the brink of orgasm. It snapped inside of him, heat flooding through his body from his thighs, the base of his spine and the pit of his stomach in a rush that left him shouting out and breathless, coming hard into the tight heat of Levi’s body. 

Grey eyes went wide, Levi’s body stuttering to a stop as Erwin’s grip tightened and his hips pushed upwards forcefully, sending Levi coming white and hot all over Erwin’s stomach. 

Panting hard, Levi sagged forward to rest his head against Erwin’s chest, breath hot against his skin and Erwin wrapped his arms tightly around Levi’s smaller frame, hugging him tightly and burying his nose into Levi’s damp hair. Erwin’s chest heaved, heart pounding in his chest as he came down from his high, only realising that Hanji had withdrawn when she lay down beside him on the bed, unfastening the straps and lowering the leather and glass gently onto the floor before curling into his side, pressing a kiss against his bicep as she slid her fingers into Levi’s hair. Levi gave a soft groan, eyes opening and he looked at Hanji hazily. 

“Well, you boys look all tuckered out,” she said softly. “You both going to sleep now?” 

“Not with you looking like that,” replied Erwin with a smile. 

Zoe Hanji looked beautiful by firelight, her hazel eyes turning to deep amber, her chestnut hair loose and falling around her shoulders and her cheeks flushed from exertion. Erwin unwound an arm from around Levi and reached out, stroking his fingers gently across her cheek. He smiled as she leaned in to kiss him. 

Levi and Erwin always loved curling around Hanji, mouths and hands ghosting over her skin, kissing and stroking languidly, delighting in every sound they pulled from her. Erwin kissed Hanji’s throat as Levi licked and nipped his way across her stomach, slowly edging down the bed to settle between her thighs, Hanji’s hands back in his hair. Levi may have been rough and dominant with Erwin but he let Hanji direct him wherever she wanted him, grazing the delicate skin on the inside of her thigh with his teeth as she tugged on his hair.

Erwin caught her gasp of delighted pleasure on his mouth, kissing her just as Levi wrapped his hands around the tops of her thighs, pulling her in and burying his face in the sweet, hot space between her legs. Erwin smiled as Hanji’s other hand slid around the back of his neck, her tongue slipping between his lips. He always let Levi have the best job on these nights – the one he enjoyed the most.

He had Hanji moaning loudly within minutes, head thrown back against the pillows and grinding down against Levi’s talented tongue as he lapped and sucked at her, tongue delving deep and groaning appreciatively as her fingernails dug into his scalp. Erwin kissed down her throat to Hanji’s breasts – they were small and firm, fitting just perfectly in his hands and Erwin loved them. He loved how smooth the skin was, and how her nipples perked up at his lightest touch, areolas that darkened and fine hairs that rose when he licked at them and then blew gently across their surface. With a soft moan Erwin took one in his mouth, suckling gently at it and delighting at the feel of it against his tongue as his hand closed delicately around her other breast, softly kneading at it and occasionally brushing his thumb over the hard nipple.

“Oh my...oh fuck, that’s good...” Hanji whimpered.

She couldn’t keep her body still, writhing and breathless on the bed, crying out as Levi slipped two fingers inside of her, thrusting them deep as his tongue worked her thoroughly. They could tell she was close, her whole body trembling, tensing, crying out as her orgasm hit and washed over her in waves, her fingers tightening in their hair.  
Erwin gathered Hanji to him as Levi crawled back up her body to lie in her other side, head pillowed on her breasts, listening to her heartbeat slow as Erwin pressed kisses into Hanji’s hair. They lay there, legs tangled together, fingers smoothing over skin and through hair, happy and satisfied in each other’s arms.

Yes...long cold winter nights were the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos/feedback if you like what you read.


End file.
